Celos
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: No le importaba que estuviera con Tsukumo o con las ovejas pero si se trataba de Hirato, Jiki, Akari pero sobre todo de Yogi y Karoku la cosa cambiaba, se sentía raro… como que le quitaran algo que le debería corresponder solo a él. Gareki x Nai ! Mi OTP de Karneval
1. Preguntas sin respuesta

**Buenooooooo eme aquí ! Trayéndoles un poco de GAREKI X NAI de Karneval *w***

**Me encanta está parejita! es mi OTP del anime jajaja pero también he pensado en karokuxnai jikixnai xd en fin AllNai jajajaja quizás algún día haga de esa pareja ... e.é (allnai) !Bueno señores y señoras! !Se les agradece pasar a la sala para leer y disfrutar de este humilde Fic que iba a ser One-shot pero la escrita se aburrio y decidio hacerlo fic xD lol!**

**Pasen pasen! y nada de intermedios xD**

* * *

Celos

**No le importaba que estuviera con Tsukumo o con las ovejas pero si se trataba de Hirato, Jiki, Araki pero sobre todo de Yogi y Karoku la cosa cambiaba, se sentía raro… como que le quitaran algo que le debería corresponder solo a él.**

-¡Nai-chan! –Gritaba un rubio

-Yogi –sonreía el menor al ver a su aniñado amigo

-¡Vamos a jugar! –gritaba contento

**Que molesto era cuando el rubio gritaba tonterías ¿No estaba ya grandecito para jugar?  
**  
-¡Sí! –gritaba animado el peli blanco

**Ok. Eso era aún más molesto, que el menor aceptara sin duda alguna a jugar con el oxigenado ¿No podía quedarse quietecito y ya?  
**  
-¡Gareki-kun! ¡Juguemos! -

-No –dijo cortante y molesto

-¡¿Por qué?! –Se tiraba a los brazos del peli negro a llorar

-¡Su-suéltame! –Le gritaba pero el rubio no se quitaba de encima

-¡Gareki! ¡Juguemos juntos! –sonríe el menor y sus ojitos escarlata brillaban ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Tsk… ya que –hizo cara de resignación y por fin Yogi lo suelta

-¡Bien! ¡Juguemos a las escondidas! -

-¿Otra vez? –Preguntó aburrido el peli negro

-¿Eh? –Parpadeo varias veces el rubio –Bueno… ¿A la pesca pesca? –Pregunto haciendo su cabecita a un ladito

-Tsk… -suspiro y miró al menor –_Si jugamos eso, Nai podría cansarse…_-pensó preocupado -No… las escondidas está bien –dijo haciéndose el desinteresado

-Está bien –sonrío el rubio

**Dispuestos a ponerse a jugar, entra Tsukumo y se les une, esta vez será Gareki quien cuente y busque. Todos corren mientras el peli negro cuenta del 1 al 100.  
**  
-99 y… ¡100! –gritó feliz porque por fin término de contar –Bien… donde estarán –miró a todos lados y empezó a caminar seguido de una ovejita

**Encontrar a Yogi no fue muy difícil, se encontraba en su cuarto tapado con sus sabanas. Mientras que a Tsukumo le costó un poco más, se encontraba escondida arriba de ellos, es decir, en el techo, por ello Gareki no la encontró tan fácilmente. Ahora era turno de buscar a Nai… el pequeño ya se había caído una vez de la nave pero esta vez se encargaron de que una de las ovejitas le prohibiera meterse a cualquier lugar que encontrara.  
**  
-Nai-chan sí que se sabe esconder bien –sonríe Yogi

-Tsk… -gruñía el peli negro –Maldito animal –miraba a todos lados

-Ya, ya… -reía Yogi –Seguro se escondió en su cuarto -

-Mmm… iré por ahí… ustedes vayan por el comedor –ordenó y ambos obedecieron

**Mientras Tsukumo y Yogi buscaban por el comedor sin encontrar nada, Gareki entró al cuarto y a simple vista no parecía haber nadie pero cierto ruido le hizo darse cuenta de que si había alguien.  
**  
-Mmm… ¿Dónde podrá estar Nai? –entró al cuarto y miró de reojo abajo del camarote

**El pequeño se encontraba dormido en el suelo.  
**  
-Te hice esperar mucho ¿Verdad? –sonríe y se agacha para sacarlo con cuidado –Si tenías sueño solo te hubieras acostado… tonto animal –suspiró y lo subió a su cama para luego arroparlo -…_Es tan lindo… _-se sorprendió de sus pensamientos y enseguida se deshizo de ellos.

**Enseguida Yogi y Tsukumo entran a la habitación encontrando al pequeño Nai dormido y a Gareki mirándolo amorosamente cosa que se termina cuando ambos llegan.  
**  
-¿Qué haces? –preguntó divertida Tsukumo, quien se había dado cuenta de los raros actos que últimamente hacia el pelinegro con respecto a Nai, como sobre protegerlo más de lo habitual, evitar que este con los demás sobre todo si eran hombres y no separarse del menor más de lo debido.

-Na-nada –dijo nervioso -¡Es tarde! ¡Váyanse a dormir! -

-Ok –dijeron los dos rubios y antes de irse, Yogi se acercó al peli blanco y le dio un beso en la frente –Dulces sueños pequeño Nai –sonríe

**Tsukumo ríe levemente al ver como a Gareki le había salido un tic en el ojo y además se trataba de auto controlar para no saltarle encima a Yogi y golpearlo.  
**  
-Ya vamos Yogi-kun -lo coge por atrás del cuello y lo jala

**Ambos desaparecen y Gareki por fin puede respirar en paz.**

-Tsk… maldito oxigenado como se atreve… -se sorprende de sus palabras –Tsk… -mira a Nai y sonríe –Sí que eres un problema… -

**Días Después…**

Se encontraban Yogi, Tsukumo, Gareki, Nai y Hirato conversando mientras tomaban un té hecho por las ovejas. Todo era felicidad hasta que a Hirato se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de molestar a Gareki ¿Cómo? Sencillo…

-Nai podrías sentarte a mi lado, por favor -

-¿eh? Sí –sonríe como siempre y obedece

**No hay necesidad de decir que a Gareki le salieron miles de venitas en la cabeza y miró con odio a Hirato. Pero esto no acaba ahí ¡No! Hirato empezó a hacerle cariñito a Nai acariciándole la cabeza, acto que últimamente hacia mucho Gareki quien ahora se encontraba con miles de venitas en la cabeza y un tic severo en el ojo derecho.  
**  
-¿Pasa algo malo, Gareki-kun? –preguntó divertida Tsukumo

-No… -dijo a regañadientes y se levantó –Iré a tomar… -fue cortado por el peli marrón

-Nai y yo iremos a mi despacho, no nos molesten –tomo de la mano al pequeño Nai y se lo llevó

**Dejando sorprendido a Yogi y sobre todo a Gareki; a Tsukumo no, ya que ella se imaginaba porque hacia todo esto.  
**  
-…aire… -término la oración y desapareció con un humor de perros

-¿Qué le pasa a Gareki-kun? –preguntó preocupado Yogi

-Celos… -dijo en susurro y el rubio la miro confundido –Nada Yogi-kun… nada –sonríe y se levanta para irse

**Mientras afuera del despacho de Hirato, se encontraba Gareki pegado a la puerta tratando de escuchar que era lo que hacían ese par adentro.  
**  
-Muy bien Nai… ahora relájate –decía calmado como siempre el castaño

-S-sí –tartamudeo

**¿Relájate? ¿Qué carajos hacen ese par adentro? Un tic en el ojo de Gareki se notaba y los puños cerrados, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho algo que lo dejó sorprendido y rojo como un tomate ¿Qué cosa? : Un gemido por parte de Nai.  
**  
-Ngh… Hi-Hirato-san –gimió el peli blanco

**"¡Lo voy a matar!" Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo el moreno y entró, un poco más, rompiendo la puerta.  
**  
-¡Maldito, suelta a mi Nai! –dijo sin pensar y luego se arrepintió al ver lo que realmente sucedía.

**Nai estaba moviendo un mueble muy grande y Hirato estaba sentado en su sitio dándole… palabras de aliento al pobre Niji.  
**  
-¿Tu Nai? –Dijo sonriente Hirato

-¿Soy tuyo? –preguntó inocente el pequeño animalito.

-¡No! ¡No me escucharon bien! –Trató de defenderse –Dije… -pensó pero nada bueno se le venía a la cabeza -¡Yo te encontré! –Se acercó a él y lo cogió del brazo -¡Claro que eres mío! –dijo molesto y se llevó arrastras al pequeño Niji.

**Hirato solo atinó a reírse. Gareki entró a su cuarto. Tiró a nai a la cama y se puso encima de él.  
**  
-Eres mío, animal –lo dijo serio

-Tuyo… -dijo algo sonrojado -¡Solo tuyo! –dijo feliz y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno sorprendiéndolo y provocando un notorio sonrojo.

-Exacto… -dijo serio y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del menor

-Nai… -apareció Tsukumo y se quedó en shock al ver a Nai debajo de Gareki y este último acercándose al menor -¡Lo siento! –Gritó y se fue

-¡Tsukumo! –gritó sonrojado Gareki y saltó de la cama dispuesto a perseguir a la rubia pero fue detenido por el peli blanco.

-¿La vas a seguir? –Preguntó algo triste sorprendiendo al moreno

-Cla-Claro… ella debe estar sacando sus propias conclusiones respecto a lo que ha visto –dijo

-¿Qué crees que esté pensando? –Preguntó aún sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Que… te iba a besar… -dijo sonrojado

-¿Besar? –lo miró y empezó a parpadear varias veces para luego ladear un poco la cabeza -¿Qué es besar? -

**Y hay estaba la pregunta que no quería oír ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Intercambio de ADN? ¿De saliva? ¿Un muestra de afecto entre novios? ¡Demonios!  
**  
-Bueno… este… -y como todo hombre hecho y derecho, Gareki salió corriendo al no encontrar palabras precisas para la complicada pregunta del Niji.

-¿Eh? –el pequeño animalito trató de alcanzar al moreno pero él no era tan rápido como Gareki así que se rindió.

**En otro lado, se encontraba un Gareki tratando de nivelar su respiración.  
**  
-Nai… -fue lo único en que pensaba

**Lo que el moreno no sabe es que le va a salir caro el haberle dejado una gran duda a Nai… y que el pequeño Niji no descansara hasta saber la respuesta.  
**

**To be Continued... **

* * *

**Parece que habrá un largo intermedio jajaja mentira ._. trataré de subir el otro cap. si me dejn reviews :I al menos tengo que tener 3 reviews para continuar o lo dejo~ así de simple**

**Estivaliz: Ay que malota jajaja en fin.. ojala les haya gustado! :) y en serio un review con un: Me encanto. no es muy díficl :( T_T**

**jejejeje xD B**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciao Ciao! ~ **


	2. Respuestas

**Chaos~**

**Primero que nada. agradecer a las personas que dejaron review *w* Graaaaaaaacias! :D**

Segundo~ espero les guste el capitulo xD jajaja a partir del tercero Gareki morirá de celos muajajaja

Respuestas al final del cap. 

* * *

2_Respuestas

**Gareki empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por toda la nave tratando siempre de evitar que Nai lo viera y siguiera preguntando. **

-Ya se le pasará –pensó el moreno y siguió caminando.

**Mientras Nai seguía pensando en la pregunta sin respuesta hasta que chocó con algo o más bien alguien.**

-¡Nai-chan! –Sonríe y abraza al Niji -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan distraído? –Preguntó el rubio

-Yogi… -lo miró con ojitos de perrito -¿Qué es besar? –preguntó inocentemente causando un rubor enorme al rubio

-Pues… pues… -río nervioso –Yo… no… no lo sé –río de nuevo

-Oh… -dijo cabizbajo

-Bueno… no lo sé decir en palabras pero… -cogió los cachetes de Nai para obligarlo a mirarle –Puedo enseñarte… -dijo con un leve sonrojo y le dio un beso en la frente –Ese es un beso… que le da una madre a un hijo o un hermano mayor a uno menor –sonríe -

-Oh… -parpadeo varias veces-

-También puede dárselo un novio a su novia –sonríe

-¿Novio? -

-Ups… -sin darse cuenta el rubio había provocado otra pregunta en la cabecita del Niji –Bueno verás… -suspiro -_¿Ahora? ¡Qué hago! ¡Auxilio! _–Lloraba internamente el rubio –Mejor olvidemos eso… -ríe nervioso -

-Los novios… ¿Se besan? –Parpadeo varias veces

-Claro –sonríe –Pero… no solo de esa manera –sonríe –Ellos se dan besos… más significativos… así… -Yogi empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del menor, cerrando en el proceso sus ojos y dispuesto a besar al animalito que tenía en manos pero… -

-¡Yogi-san! –gritó furioso un peli celeste quitando a Nai de Yogi -¿Qué intentabas? –Preguntó furioso

-¡Eh! Karoku-san ¡Na-Nada! –Dijo nervioso y sonrojado

-Mmm… -entrecerró los ojos –Aléjate de mí Nai –dijo y se llevó al Niji lejos del rubio

**Yogi solo atinó a sonrojarse y poner la cabeza gacha ¿En qué pensaba cuando quería besar a Nai? Él ya tiene a alguien más… que aunque le da miedo, lo quiere y mucho. **

**Cerca de ahí se encontraba Tsukumo quien también había estado dispuesta a interrumpir el momento pero vio a Karoku y pensó que era innecesario. Ahora el problema era Karoku… ¿Él también intentaría por medio de acciones hacerle entender que era un beso a Nai-kun? No quería quedarse ahí y responder esa pregunta, lo mejor sería perseguirlo y descubrirlo.  
**  
-Nai… -Karoku sentó a Nai en sus piernas -¿Por qué dejaste que Yogi-san se te acercará tanto? –frunció levemente el ceño

-Yo… bueno… él… -suspiro –Yo le pregunté a Yogi que era besar… y él me dijo que no sabía expresarlo en palabras y que mejor me enseñaba –dijo inocentemente el menor

-Ya veo… escucha Nai… no dejes que nadie se te acerque de esa manera otra vez ¿De acuerdo? –Sonríe y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios

-¿Ni tú? –Preguntó algo sorprendido por el beso

-Bueno… yo soy otra cosa –sonríe –Yo sí puedo -

-¿Y Gareki? –preguntó con suma inocencia

**¿Gareki? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo esto? ¿Acaso ese tipo ya lo había hecho? ¿O lo había intentado? Definitivamente que Nai durmiera con ese tipo en el mismo cuarto era un peligro, hablaría con Hirato para un cambio de habitaciones.**

-No, él no puede… -dijo serio –Yo soy especial ¿Verdad? –Sonríe –Por eso, soló yo puedo besarte Nai -

-Pero… -

**¿Pero? ¿Cuál pero? Nada de peros…. **

-Gareki es muy importante para Nai… Gareki dijo que yo era solo de él -

**Sin previo aviso un severo tic atacó el ojo derecho del peli celeste. **

-¿Cómo? -

-Que Gareki dijo que… -no pudo terminar

-Si… si entendí… -

**Karoku levantó a Nai de sus piernas para poder levantarse y hablar con el moreno.**

-Espérame aquí Nai –sonríe

-¿Eh? –Parpadeo varias veces –De acuerdo –asintió y el peli celeste desapareció

**Algo le decía al pequeño Nai que haber dicho eso le causaría muchos problemas no solo a él sino también a Gareki.**

-Gareki… -dijo triste

-¿Todo bien Nai-kun? –Preguntó Tsukumo después de salir de su escondite

-¡Tsukumo-chan! –y enseguida el peli blanco le saltó encima a la rubia –Karoku… Karoku fue a hablar con Gareki… -dijo triste –Tengo miedo… -

-¿Miedo? -

-No sé… es que… -suspiro –Siento que algo le podría pasar -

-¿A quién? -

-A Gareki… -

**Tsukumo sonrío y se levantó. Nai estaba preocupado por Gareki y no por Karoku, siendo que este último aún estaba delicado y debía cuidarse. Y eso le daba a entender que Karoku había dejado de ser esa persona tan especial para Nai y había sido sustituida por Gareki. Triste pero cierto. **

**Mientras en otro lado…**

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, deja a Nai en paz ¡Él no es tuyo! -

-¡Cállate! ¡Es mío! ¡Yo me lo encontré! –gritó como un niño infantil

**Ambos debatían por Nai, aunque más parecía que discutían por un peluche o un juguete especial. Su discusión, nada madura, término cuando sintieron los pasos de una persona y voltearon a ver quién se había dignado en aparecer y molestar su amena "conversación".**

-Ya basta –dijo seria y molesta –Nai no es un juguete y no le pertenece a nadie -

**Ambos se miraron y agacharon la cabeza. Inmaduros.**

-Nai esta con Kichi ahora peinando a las ovejas… así que irán y se disculparán –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¡Sí! –dijeron al unísono como si de dos soldados se tratarán

**Tsukumo solo suspiro y junto al par de inmaduros fue a ver a Nai. Quien no estaba precisamente peinando ovejas. **

-¡Nai! –gritaron al unísono los 3 al ver al pequeño nai abrazando a Jiki bajo la atenta mirada de Kichi.

-¡Suéltalo! –grito Tsukumo molesta pues aunque abrazar no era nada malo, él muchacho de anteojos no tenía una mirada nada sana y mucho menos sus manos donde deberían estar.

-¿Podría ser que estás celosa, Tsukumo-chan? –Sus ojos brillaron pero no duró mucho

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora dame a Nai! –le quito a Nai quien aún no entendía que pasaba

-Sempai~ No sea amargada –sonríe –Si frunce mucho el ceño le saldrán arrugas –decía en son de burla la peli azul.

**Tsukumo solo ignoró el comentario y miró a Nai quien tenía la vista fija en dos sujetos, la rubia volteo y una extraña sensación de miedo le cruzó por la espalda al ver a Gareki y Karoku con un aura asesina alrededor de ellos.**

-Vámonos Nai –lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó de la sala a su cuarto, después de eso solo gritos de dolor y quien sabe que más se pudieron oír.

-¿Segura que todo está bien? –Habló después de tiempo el peli blanco –Escucho gritos de dolor de parte de Jiki-kun -

-No te preocupes –le guiña un ojo –En vez de eso… dime… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a Jiki? -

-No lo sé… yo y Kichi-san estábamos peinando a la ovejas cuando Jiki apareció y me extendió su mano, yo la cogió y me atrajo a su pecho para luego abrazarme… y bueno… llegaron ustedes y pues nada más –sonríe

-Mmm… -Tsukumo no entendía a que venía el raro comportamiento de Jiki pero era algo que averiguaría después –Bueno… a todo esto… ¿Ya sabes que es besar? –preguntó sin nada más que hacer

-¡No! –hizo un puchero y Tsukumo se sonrojo

**A veces olvidaba lo tierno y dulce que podía ser Nai.**

-Bueno…- miró a todos lados y cogió dos peluches –Mira… este es el chico –dijo mostrando un peluche de gato negro –Y este es la chica –dijo mostrando a nyanperona –Ambos son novios -

-¿Qué son novios? –parpadeo varias veces

**Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, Nai no sabe mucho de las relaciones entre personas.**

-…-la rubia suspiro y trató de encontrar palabras adecuadas para no confundir más a Nai -…un noviazgo se da entre dos personas que… se quieren mucho… demasiado -

-¿Cómo Gareki y yo? –Parpadeo varias veces

-Claro… algo así… pero esas dos personas deben estar comprometidas a nunca fallarle al otro… -sonríe –Deben tenerse mucha confianza y respeto –sonríe

-Ah… -dijo cabizbajo

-¿Eh? –Parpadeo varias veces -¿Qué sucede Nai-kun? –Dijo preocupada

-Entonces… Gareki y yo no podemos ser novios –dijo triste –Él no confía en mí… -

-Nai-kun… -suspiro –Eso no es cierto… -sonríe –Quizás es solo… que es muy reservado… no le gusta hablar mucho –le guiña un ojo

-¿Tú crees? -

-Si –sonríe y Nai le devuelve el gesto

**Después de esa pequeña conversación, Tsukumo procedió a explicarle lo que es un beso con la ayuda de ambos peluches, paso a paso y explicándole que besos puedes darle a cualquiera y cuales eran exclusivos para los novios. **

-¿Entiendes, ahora? –Sonríe la rubia

-¡Sí! –exclama feliz y mira hacia la puerta -

-¿Pasa algo? -

-Ellos… -dijo en susurro y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Karoku y Gareki

-¡Nai! –Dijeron al unísono y se acercaron a abrazar al menor -¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Karoku -¿No te hizo nada feo, verdad? –Seguía preguntando preocupado

-Estoy bien –correspondía al abrazo de ambos

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó Gareki separándose de Nai y su enemi- digo Karoku.

-Tsukumo-chan me explicaba que era un beso –sonríe y ambos chicos se sonrojan

-Ah… -dijeron sin mucho interés

**Entonces Karoku coge el mentón de Nai y lo acerca lentamente bajo la mirada de odio de Gareki y la de sorpresa de Tsukumo. Nai solo se deja hacer.**

* * *

**Ally-kun:** Gracias por tu review~ fuiste la primera jajaja así que te consederé un deseo~ que tenga que ver con el fic xD claro jajajaja dime~ con quien quieres que tenga celos Gareki primero ¿Yogi? ¿Hirato? ¿Akari? jajaja tu dime! ;)

**Anonimo:** Gracias por tu comentario jajaja si~ pensé que era la unica rara que le gustaba el jikixnai xD jajaja (Y)

**Franniy: **Jajaja Gracias por tu comentario y deseo concedido xD claro que pondré mas de jikixnai jajaja :)

**Antoinette Beilschmidt: Gracias por tu review! y si! Nai es... el perfecto uke xD jajaja y siiii! Gareki amaaaa y desea a Nai jajaja lol :) jajaja :D Ok ok... aunque esto es medio AllNai jajaja pero haré uno más... como decirlo... donde todos quieran con Nai *w* sea el centro perfecto de atención lol jajaja :)**

**Nuevamente gRacias por sus reviews! Y espero más ! Jajajaja ya saben~ mínimo tres para continuar lol**

Estivaliz: ... e.é mmm.. Thank you~ 


	3. Comienzan los celos

**Gracias por leer! :D**

**Espero no hayan esperado mucho? jajajaja estuve algo ocupada xD... mi vieja se llevó la laptop y blablabla :3**

**(Y)**

* * *

3_Comienzan los celos

**Se encontraban sentados mirándose aburridos, Kichi no sabía qué hacer y Jiki tenía un dolor insoportable en la espalda consecuencia de su descuido al abrazar al pequeño Niji.**

-Me aburro… -suspiro Kichi –No debimos venir –hizo un puchero

-Lo sé… -suspiro -

**Ambos seguían mirándose hasta que escucharon un ruido proveniente de uno de los cuartos de los chicos de la segunda nave.**

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó curioso Jiki -

-Mmm… por fin algo interesante –sonríe y se levanta -¿Vamos? -

-Te sigo –sonríe y ambos empiezan a volar rumbo al lugar de la conmoción.

**En el camino se encuentran con Yogi e Iva. Al llegar los 4 se quedan sorprendidos al ver a Gareki encima de Karoku tratando de golpearlo, Tsukumo protegiendo a Nai quien temblaba de miedo. **

-¡Nai-chan! –Gritó preocupado el oxigenado -¿Te encuentras bien? –Se acercó al menor a observarlo

-Si –sonríe

-Me alegro –suspiro -¿Pero qué sucede? –preguntó preocupado observando como Iva, Kichi y Tsukumo separaban al par de –repito- inmaduros -

-Yo… bueno… -parpadeo varias veces –No estoy seguro-

-¡Maldito! –Gritaba histérico Gareki -¡No intentes eso de nuevo si es que quieres seguir viviendo! –Seguía gritando

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer! –gritaba aún más molesto Karoku.

-¡Ya basta! –Grito enojada Iva -¿De qué demonios hablan? -

-Karoku trató de besar a Nai –dijo tranquila Tsukumo

-Así que era eso… -suspiro Iva acercándose a Nai y plantándole un beso veloz –Listo, ahora ninguno tendrá el primer beso de Nai –sonrío divertida y salió con paso elegante y orgulloso del cuarto de la rubia.

**Todos estaban boquiabiertos sobre todo 2 en particular, por otro lado Nai no sabía si llorar o reír porque le quitaron su primer beso y es que el pequeño Niji lo guardaba para su persona especial pero ahora eso ya no podría ser.**

-¡Ahh! –Gritó Gareki enojado -¡Maldita! –Gritó furioso tratando de ir tras ella pero Kichi se lo impidió

-Tranquilízate –le ordeno –Mejor dale su segundo beso antes de que alguien más… Osea yo, se lo robe –sonríe divertida

**A Gareki se le formó un tic en el ojo, algo ya muy común en él últimamente. El moreno se acercó a Nai quien estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. **

-Nai –llamó el moreno obteniendo la atención del menor -¿No dirás nada?-

-Yo… -suspiro –No lo vi venir –se rasco la cabecita y todos se cayeron para atrás

-¡Nadie lo vio venir, tonto animal! –Dijo molesto el moreno

-Oh~ -se hizo el desinteresado, cogió una ovejita y salió del cuarto bajó la atenta mirada de todos

-Parece que le afecto –dijo Tsukumo

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Gareki medio enojado -_¿Acaso todos quieren con MI Nai? _ –se preguntó mentalmente y suspiro

**Todos se quedaron parados mirando por donde se fue Nai hasta que Kichi decidió seguirle el pasó, detrás de ella el par de rubios, luego Jiki y finalmente los inmaduros mandándose miradas de odio.**

.  
**Días Después~**

**Gareki y Nai se encontraban en su cuarto, Nai jugando con una de las ovejitas y Gareki tirado en su cama leyendo un libro. **

-Nai-kun –entró Jiki sin avisar sorprendiendo a ambos

-¿Sí, Jiki-kun? -

-Tienes una cita médica con Akari-sensei –sonríe –Me mandaron a recogerte -

-¿Eh?-gruño molesto el moreno –No hay necesidad, yo lo llevo –bajó de la cama

-No tienes que preocuparte, además fue una orden –dijo mientras tomaba la mano del Niji y lo jalaba a su pecho para luego poner su mano en la cintura del peli blanco.

**Lo cual provoco, para varear, un tic en el ojo al pobre moreno.**

-¡No toques a Nai! –le gritó y lo jaló a su pecho

-…-suspiro y volvió a jalar a Nai –Suéltalo… tengo que llevarlo a su cita –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Ya te dije que puedo llevarlo yo –frunció el ceño

-Me niego –dijo el otro y empezaron a jalar al pobre Niji de un lado para el otro

-No hagan eso meep meep –trataba de detenerlo la pobre ovejita pero fue tirada fuera del cuarto

-Es-¡Esperen! –Grito cansado el peli blanco zafándose de ambos agarres y sobándose por el dolor –Puedo ir solo –hizo un puchero y salió del cuarto

**Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos pero no tardaron en reaccionar y seguir al Niji.**

-¡Nai! ¡Espera! –Le gritaba Gareki, mientras Jiki ya estaba al lado de Nai gracias a que podía volar -

-Lamento mi forma de actuar, por favor discúlpame –dijo sonriente el de lentes

-Mmm… bueno –sonríe Nai

**El de anteojos aprovecho que Nai aceptará sus disculpas y lo cogió de la mano para caminar, dejando a Nai algo sonrojado y a Gareki sumamente enojado y votando humo por las orejas.**

-Maldito cuatro ojos –le saló un tic en el ojo –de nuevo- y empezó a correr tras la pareja

-¿Listo? –Sonríe Jiki y carga a Nai en forma nupcial –Salgamos –y de un salto ambos salieron de la nave rumbo al consultorio de Akari.

**Mientras Gareki lo último que pudo ver fue como el de anteojos se llevaba a su animal. Rápidamente cogió una de las ovejas y le ordenó/pidió que lo llevará tras de ellos y la máquina acepto llevándolo rápidamente.**

-Gra-Gracias –dijo algo sonrojado

-Meep de nada Meep –dijo para desaparecer

-Ahora… ¿Dónde está? –Miró a todos lados y vio a Jiki mirando por la ventana, rápidamente se acercó a este y lo agarro de la camisa -¿Dónde está Nai? -

-Tranquilo –sonríe –Está dentro con Akari-sensei -

-Mmm… -lo soltó bufando y entro al cuarto-

**Inmediatamente, una vez más, un tic en el ojo se le hizo presente al moreno.**

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué le haces a Nai?! –gritó muy molesto, sonrojado y con una mano en la nariz.

**Al escuchar la pregunta, un curioso Jiki se acercó y se sonrojo, acomodo sus lentes y se tapó la nariz para evitar un sangrado.**

**A todo esto ¿Qué era lo que veían ambos chicos? Simple. Akari tenía a un pequeño Nai cargado, cerca de su pecho y sus manos en el trasero del Niji.**

El Niji estaba sonrojado y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, solo tenía puestos sus shorts y sus piernas estaban enrolladas en la cintura de Akari-sensei y sus manos encima del pecho del peli rosa.

Era una imagen muy… provocativa.

-¡Suéltalo! –Gritó histérico, se acercó a Nai y en el proceso se sacaba su casaca azul -¡Maldito asqueroso! -

**Definitivamente Gareki no planeaba escuchar el porqué de esas poses o por qué Nai solo tenía un short. ¡No! Gareki solo quería tener en brazos a su pequeño animal y protegerlo de tanto cochino y degenerado. Por supuesto, debes en cuando él se incluía pero luego votaba esas ideas.**

Akari solo sonrío divertido. Hirato había tenido razón, molestar a Gareki y verlo así de rojo con un tic en el ojo era divertido, te alegraba el día.

-Tranquilo –dijo bajando al pequeño Niji –Solo lo iba a… -fue cortado

-¡Cállese! –Gritó y abrazo al Niji -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado

-Sí –dijo inocentemente el peli blanco y se dejó abrazar por el moreno

-He terminado… pueden irse –sonríe divertido el doctor

-¡Eso iba hacer! –gritó todo enojado y se llevó a Nai lejos de Akari y lejos de Jiki quien había tomado varias fotos, pero solo de Nai.

**Lejos de ahí, Gareki pasó por un depósito de ropa y le dio a Nai zapatos y algún polo para que se pusiera.**

-Nai… -una vez cambiado el menor, el moreno lo abrazó sobreprotectoramente –Nai… -

-Gareki… -el pequeño Niji sentía calidez y paz en los brazos del moreno -

-¿Ese pervertido te hizo algo malo? –acariciaba las mejillas del peli blanco.

-No… solo me puso una inyección… pero me dolió –hizo un leve puchero, provocando un notable sonrojo en el moreno.

-Ya veo… -

**Gareki suspiró, ¿una inyección? ¿Para eso lo hace casi desvestirse por completo? Ese Doctor sí que era un pervertido.**

**Gareki tomó la mano de Nai y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, todos los veían, algunos hombres reían y otras chicas comentaban lo lindo que era la pareja. Gareki se sonrojaba pero Nai no entendía mucho. ¿Pareja? Ellos no eran eso… pero le encantaría que lo fuesen. **

-¡Nai-chan! –gritaron desde lejos

**Gareki volteo con una mueca de molestia y Nai con una sonrisa. A lo lejos se veía a un rubio corriendo y tirándose a los brazos del menor. **

-¿Cómo estás? –Frotaba sus mejillas con las del Niji

-Bien –sonríe

-Espero que Akari-sensei te haya tratado bien –sonríe para poco a poco separarse

-Etto… si –dijo riendo algo nervioso

-Ese degenerado –frunció el ceño Gareki

-¿Eh? –Parpadeo varias veces el rubio pero dejo pasar el comentario -¿A dónde van? –Preguntó sonriente

-Al segundo barco ¿A dónde más? -

-Bueno… -sonríe –Podríamos ir a pasear un rato -

-Buena idea… -dijo Gareki

-¿En serio? –Sonríe Yogi

-Sí, ahora… vete y nosotros volvemos después –dijo Gareki agarrando la mano de Nai y jalándolo con él

-¡¿Qué?! –Hizo un puchero -¡Espérenme! –

-¿No me escuchaste? –Dijo volteando serio –Volvemos después -

-Pero… pero… -suspiro –Bueno… -

-Yogi… -el pequeño Niji suspiro y se soltó de la mano de Gareki para acercarse a Yogi y plantarle un beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en el rubio y un ceño fruncido en el moreno –Te traeré algo de recuerdo ¿Si? -

-De acuerdo, Nai-chan… Gracias -

**Nai sonríe y vuelve con Gareki tomándolo de la mano, el moreno se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y se fueron juntos ante la atenta mirada de Yogi y alguna que otra enfermera que pasaba por ahí. **

**Al salir de la Torre de Investigación, Gareki no sabía para dónde ir. No recordaba con exactitud por donde ir a la feria lo cual era un problema. **

-Tsk… ¿Por dónde era? –miraba para todos lados

-Nee~ Gareki –llamó Nai al mayor poniendo un poco más de presión en el agarre que tenían –Es por ahí –señalo una dirección y el moreno solo sonrío, a veces olvidaba que estaba al lado de un animal con un oído súper desarrollado.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado el cap. ^^= como podrán ver puse a Akari-sensei como medio depravado xD jaja pero aquí la mayoría lo hace por molestar a Gareki xD jajaja que malotes? xD ya haré uno donde todos quieran con Nai pero en serio en serio e.é jajaja xD Sin más! pasó a responder los reviews: **

**Ally-kun: **Yo tambien presiento que hay muchas incinuciones de jikixnai xD jajaja *w* más detalladas en el manga pero más divertidas en el anime jajaja ¿Hirato y lemmon? Jajaja sinceramente no lo había pensado jajaja y mucho menos lemmon en el fic xD creo que es demaziado pronto al menos para este par jajaja pero **prometo **poner lime xD jajajaja ;)  
_GRacias por tu reviews!_

**Katitha Dragneel: **Jajaja me alegro que hayas encontrado el fic ^^ y que leas! y más aun que me dejen un comentario! eso me insita mucho a seguir escribiendo ! Gracias :) jajaja en cuanto al yogixgareki xD pues me recuerda a una pareja que no me gusta :$ si yogi hubiera tenido el cabello de otro color seguro tambien me gustaba xD (Y)

**ZakuryMinashiro: **Jajaja te entiendo! y si es recooontra divertido ver a alguien tan serio comportarse como un nene xD jajajaja lol y a mi me encanta el garekixnaixkaroku jojojo trío trio jajaja xD :3 pero en particular amo el garenai 3  
**correcto!** la persona especial de yogi es Akari-sensei jajaja luego pondre un poco de ellos xD pero si me lo piden :3 jajaja si no para otro fic (o one-shot xd) y... ¿pobre jiki? xD

**Antoinette Beilschmidt: **Waaaaa jajaja yo también creo que Akari-sensei es... todo un adonis xD jajaja es tan asañja violable D: jajajaajajajjaja (Y) y **deseo concedido~ **;) jajaja espero te haya gustado *-* y Nai... él estará bien xD siempre que este con gareki? jajajaja :D Gracias por comentar!

**Rooss**: Jajajaja lo séeeeeeeeeeeeee es todo un uke ukeable al 1000000000% 3 jajajaja lo amo :3 jajajaja  
Gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado! entonces espero más reviews! departe tuyo? ajajajaja xD

**Franniy: **Jajajaja ojala te haya gustado el cap. xD jajajaja ;)

**azulaamu: **Gracias~ trataré de actualizar más rápido para no dejarl s con las dudas jajajaja ;)

**kotoko-kurosaki: **Yeeee! jajaja somos más? jajaja Garenai Otp 3 jajaja ;) jaja ok ok ._. celos hasta del cielo! jajajaja ;)  
Gracias por comentar :P

**RizelHolmes: **Gracias! Jajaja a mi también me gusta ese trío :P aajaja es demaziado asdkjasdklj hermoso jajaja :D Gracias por leer y comentar :)

**LizzyChoi**: Me alegro que te haya gustado jajaja los tres son hermosos *w* jajaja y espero te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :)

**ConejoRosa**: Jajajaja yo tambien me incluyo! amo a Nai jajaja ;D jajaja y no creo que karoku quiera violarlo xD o al menos todavía no?

Karoku: e.é... No tengo esas intenciones... -mira a otro lado

Esmeralda: Miente e.é

**Anonimo:: **Quien seas! GRacias por comentar y por leer! :D


	4. Feria

**waaaaaa lo siento! D: me he demorado mucho para este cap. xD pero el siguiente será más rapido y más largo e.é **

* * *

**Gareki y Nai llegaron agarrados de las manos hasta la entrada de la feria donde el pequeño Niji se soltó del agarre, para la molestia del moreno, y fue a observar a los peluches que colgaban en una de las muchas tiendas.****  
**  
-Gareki... ¿Qué es eso? -señalo un dulce rosado

-un dulce, se llama algodón de azúcar, ¿quieres? -pregunto el moreno

-¡sí! Por favor -sonríe

-está bien -el moreno se acerca a la tienda junto a nai

**El hombre que vendía los dulces sacó un algodón y se lo dio a nai. Gareki frunció el ceño y Nai solo aceptó gustoso el dulce.****  
**  
-¿cuánto es? -Pregunto el moreno

-es un regalo para el pequeño -sonríe levemente y luego se va bajo la mirada de odio de Gareki

-_Viejo asqueroso _–pensó

-¡gracias! -grito nai al hombre y este solo asintió para seguir su camino -Etto... Gareki... ¿Cómo se come esto? -parpadeo varias veces y ladeo un poco la cabeza provocando un notorio sonrojo en su acompañante.  
**  
El moreno suspiro y con una de sus manos extrajo un poco del algodón de azúcar para ponérselo a nai cerca de sus labios** -Di Ahh... - pidió/ordeno el moreno y enseguida el menor obedeció.

-Ahh~ -abrió la boca y el moreno introdujo el dulce para que el Niji pueda saborear y degustar el dulce, en seguida los ojos del Niji brillaron con intensidad -¡Que rico! –grito emocionado e imitó la acción del moreno

-Parece que te gusto –sonríe mientras ve como el animal devora el algodón de azúcar –Con cuidado… -lo cogió de la cintura, lo acercó a él y le quito el dulce –Si comes así de rápido te atragantarás y morirás –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Oh… -suspiro –Pero… -hizo un leve puchero –Está delicioso… -posó sus manos y cabeza en el pecho del mayor provocando que este se tensará

-…Sigamos caminando –se separó y le cogió la mano -¿A dónde quieres ir primero? –sonríe levemente

-A donde Gareki quiera… con tal de estar con él no importa –sonríe dulcemente

-Tonto animal… -susurro con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas y sintió como el Niji le quitaba lo poco de algodón de azúcar que había -

**Se terminó el dulce bajo la atenta mirada del moreno quien empezó a sentir calor por la forma en que el despistado animal comía el algodón.**

-Gareki… -lo llamó y este bajo su mirada al de un Niji con muchos restos del dulce alrededor de sus labios

-_Maldita tentación… maldito Nai… malditas hormonas de adolescente… _-pensaba el moreno tratando de controlar sus impulsos y no violarse a… ¿eh? Perdón~… y abrazar a Nai… (**Black Moon: **Si, claro… "abrazar" Jajajaja~) –Dime Nai… -

-Quiero subir ahí –señalo una rueda de la fortuna

-¿Ahí? –Suspiro –Pero eso es para parejas Nai… -dijo sin pensar

-oh… pero quiero subir ahí –hizo un puchero

El moreno no resistía, el puchero y los restos del dulce en la cara de ese Niji ¡Lo volvían loco! Pero debía controlarse… si… controlarse… -Pero… -

-¡Gareki! –Abrazó al moreno y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del peli negro –Por favor… -

**¡Al diablo todo! Cogió de la cintura al menor; su rostro sorprendido y empezó a lamer los restos del dulce, sobresaltando levemente al menor, quien se dejó hacer como siempre.**

**Ni al moreno ni a Nai les importó que algunas personas se quejaran del comportamiento de la pareja, ni tampoco que otras más que otros les estuvieran tomando fotos y diciendo que eran una hermosa pareja.**

**Con forme terminaba la tarea de limpiar el rostro de su animal se dirigió a los labios del menor atrapándolos en un cálido y tímido beso. El pequeño Niji al ser inexperto en este tema solo se dejó guiar torpemente por el moreno quien lo aprisionaba más contra él para que no se escape, según él.**

**Lamentablemente el beso se tuvo que romper cuando al pequeño Niji le empezó a faltar el aire. Gareki se separó pero no soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el menor, quien apoyo su cabeza y manos en el pecho del moreno y sonrío. **

-Nai… tenemos que ir a hacer la cola –

-…Sí… -levantó su mirada chocando con la del mayor y ambos se sonrojan -

**Gareki dejó con cierto enojo la posición en la que se encontraban y sin dejar de soltar la mano del Niji se dirigieron a hacer la cola para la ruleta. Por suerte no era una cola muy larga así que lograron entrar después de unos 6 minutos de espera.**

**El Niji fue el primero en entrar a la cabina del juego y ponerse a observar detalladamente el pequeño lugar, el moreno entró después y se sentó sin mirar nada más que al Niji, en seguida un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar el inocente beso que se dieron hace unos momentos, y digo inocente por que el moreno no se atrevió a profundizarlo por miedo a asustar a su animal.**

-Nai, siéntate –ordenó el moreno

-¿Eh? Sí~ -sonríe y se sienta al lado del moreno provocándole un sonrojo

**El moreno no sabía que hacer o decir, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a la cima del juego para que el menor de los dos se distrajese. Suspiro. No tenía idea de que hacer, solo se dedicaba a ver al menor que miraba todo desde su sitio por la ventana. **

-Gareki… -el menor llamó

-¿Qué? –dijo sin mucho interés, según él; volteando su mirada a otro lado

**Mientras el moreno trataba de no voltear su mirada a Nai, este se acercaba lentamente hasta el moreno para terminar abrazándolo y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Gareki, quien se sorprendió y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo.**

-¿Qué haces? –fingió enojo y alejo al menor

**El pequeño Niji se sintió herido y se alejó más del mayor para fijar su mirada en la ciudad que tenía debajo. El moreno se sintió culpable y un completo idiota, ahora tendría que arreglar las cosas antes de bajar del juego, no quería sufrir la indiferencia de su amado animal.**

* * *

**¿Un review? Jejeje no puedo responder a los comentarios ahora por que tengo que bañarme para ir a recoger a mi primito al colegio xD de hecho ya debería haber salido xD jajaja soy mala? okno: **

**GRACIAS A TOD S POR SU REVIEW (Y)**


	5. Una sincera y lujuriosa disculpa

**Hey! Pasaba por aquí~ y decidí dejar el capítulo jajaja :D**

**Esperoo les guste ;)**

* * *

5_Una sincera y lujuriosa disculpa

**El moreno no tenía tiempo para pensar, tenía que actuar ¡Pero Ya!**

**Trató de pensar en algo cuerdo para disculparse y evitar que el menor no se enojara mucho con él, pero no sabía que excusa darle ni como decírselo, mirarlo a los ojos era una muy mala idea lo haría sentir más culpable de lo que ya se siente y no gracias.**

**Suspiro, una idea había llegado a él; se dio valor así mismo para ir donde el menor, se acercó y cerca del oído del menor le susurro: **

-Nai… -cogió la mano del menor que estaba pegada a la ventana –No fue mi intención… -dijo algo triste –Me tomaste por sorpresa…-

**El menor solo atinó a ponerse rojo como un tomate, escuchó lo que el mayor tenía que decir y suspiro. Podía ser verdad… quizás no debió darle aquel beso sin primero consultarlo. Tendría en cuenta eso de preguntar primero antes de actuar.**

**Pero antes de que el Niji pudiera decir algo la máquina freno en seco y mando a los dos chicos al otro lado de la cabina quedando Gareki sentado y Nai encima del moreno con las piernas a cada lado del chico.**

Lo único que pasó por la mente del moreno era que se sentía realmente bien tener a Nai encima de él, en esa posición tan comprometedora pero tan excitante al mismo tiempo.

-Lo… Lo siento… -trató de levantarse pero dos fuertes brazos pasaron por detrás de la cintura del menor y lo atrajeron al pecho del mayor.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Dijo ya algo excitado por el momento

-Yo… -

**Nai no sabía que contestar, veía en los ojos de Gareki algo diferente… pero no sabía que era. Suspiro y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del mayor y pasando su nariz por ahí, provocando suspiros al peli negro.**

-Na-Nai… -dijo con dificultad el mayor

**Antes de que el pequeño Niji dijera algo, ambos escucharon una voz lejana que venía desde abajo, sin dejar la posición en la que se encontraban se acercaron a la ventana para ver a un tipo con un micrófono hablando.**

-_Lamentamos las molestias, el juego se ha detenido por una falla técnica que está siendo arreglada en estos momentos, por favor guarden la calma –_tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar de nuevo –_Por el inconveniente de ahora se les dará una vuelta más para recompensar el mal momento que les hicimos pasar –_término de decir y se acercó al lugar de mando del juego mientras se escuchaban varios aplausos por la recompensa.

**Nai y Gareki se percataron que estaban en la punta del juego; eran, de todos, los que tenían la mejor vista del lugar. Sonrieron y se abrazaron sintiendo el aroma del otro invadir sus fosas nasales.**

-Nai… ¿Disculpa, sí? –Poso su frente en la ajena –No quiero que por mi idiotez dejes de hacer eso… -

-¿Eso? –el pequeño Nai no entendía

-Que dejes de abrazarme y besarme… -dijo, aclarando la duda del menor

**Nai sonrió y le dio un pico** (**esmeralda:** pico es un rápido beso en los labios xd por si no saben o lo llaman de otra manera en sus países) **provocando un sonrojo en el mayor, que sonrío, cogió el rostro del menor con ambas manos y le dio un beso cálido y tierno. Con forme pasaban los segundos el beso se volvió húmedo y excitante, Gareki había logrado entrar a la cavidad del menor y pasar su lengua por todo el lugar para luego incitar a la lengua del menor a jugar un rato, Nai pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y este acariciaba el trasero del menor. **

-Ngh… -el peliblanco soltó un leve gemido sonrojando al mayor y excitándolo más

**Una vez más se volvieron a besar después de haber tomado un poco de aire, el moreno dejó de acariciar el trasero del Niji y pasó sus manos por debajo de la ropa del menor, acariciando toda la espalda, provocando gemidos en el peliblanco quien acariciaba los cabellos negros del mayor.**

**Gareki empezó a sentir que algo en sus pantalones dolía y se percató que se le había formado leve erección por tanto beso y caricia que le proporcionaba al Niji quien parecía aun no despertar, por suerte.**

-Nai… -ambos agitados se miraron y se sonrojaron –Tenemos que parar… -dijo medio molesto consigo mismo, no quería parar pero tampoco quería tener una dolorosa erección que satisfacer.

-¿Te duele? –parpadeo varias veces el menor

**¿Doler? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Los besos o las caricias? Gareki no entendió a lo que se refería el menor**

-¿Eh? -

-Esto… -señalo los pantalones del moreno provocándole un sonrojo

-¿Po-por qué lo dices? –Dijo nervioso y empezó a sentir un poco de dolor en su parte intima –

-No lo sé… pero hace un momento se movió –dijo inocentemente provocando que a Gareki se le saliera un poco de sangre de la nariz -¡Estás bien! –Pregunto preocupado y Gareki solo asintió, tapándose con una mano la nariz

-No te preocupes por mí –sonríe -¿Te incomoda? –preguntó

**Poco a poco la lujuria entraba en el moreno**

-No -

-Bien… -sonríe pervertida mente y atacó los labios del menor

-Ngh… -el menor gimió al sentir como las manos del moreno pasaron por toda su espalda y luego pasaron por todo su pecho, deteniéndose en los botones rosados del menor y empezándolos a tocar y pellizcar levemente –Mgh… Ngh… Ga-Gareki… -el menor llamó al moreno quien había dejado de besarlo y había llevado su boca a los pezones del menor para empezarlos a morder, lamer y succionar –Ahhh~ -

**Gareki empezó a sentir que su erección crecía considerablemente y chocaba con la entrada del menor por encima de las ropas, eso lo excitaba el doble pero no podía poseerlo ahí, sería incómodo y vergonzoso al bajar. Pensó en detenerse pero sus ganas de tener a Nai gimiendo debajo de él le ganaron.**

**Para suerte del menor (o no) una vez más el juego empezó a andar provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, Gareki encima de Nai quien estaba agitado y sonrojado.**

-Itte… -se quejó levemente el menor

-¿Te lastimaste? –lo coge de la cintura y se acerca para capturar sus labios en otro apasionado beso –_Si no me detengo ahora… Terminaré por violarme Nai… _-pensó preocupado el mayor –_Pero no es violación… si el coopera ¿verdad? _–

-_Gareki… No entiendo que me sucede… estoy caliente… tengo miedo pero… confío en Gareki… él jamás me haría daño además… todo esto… me gusta… me hace sentir mucho más cerca de Gareki y eso me encanta, me gusta la idea de sentirme más cerca de él _–el menor pensaba y gemía entre el beso

**Gareki dejó de besar al menor para acomodarle las ropas, luego las de él para luego ayudar al Niji a levantarse y sentarse de nuevo en los asientos de la cabina del juego. El menor soló se dejaba hacer (para varear) aunque después de sentarse hizo un leve puchero y frunció levemente el ceño. **

-¿Pasa algo, Nai? –cogió la mano del menor y este lo volteo a ver sin cambiar sus gestos

-¿Por qué? –El mayor alzó una ceja al no entender la pregunta del Niji -¿Por qué dejaste de besarme? -

**¡Rayos! Gareki se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado, sabía que de seguir besándolo terminaría haciéndolo suyo pero el Niji aún era joven para eso, necesitaba prepararlo más para ese momento además pensaba decirle para ser novios y quizás después, con mucha más confianza, se encargaría de quitarle la virginidad al menor. El único problema, sin contar el de responderle al Niji, era que tenía una gran erección apretándole el pantalón, necesitaba salir de ahí e ir a un baño o por ahí para bajarlo y poder seguir viendo la feria de lo contrario regresarían al segundo barco a ser molestados por los otros integrantes del lugar.**

-Nai… hay cosas que todavía no entiendes… -no sabía que decirle -

-¿Cómo cuáles? -

-Cosas Nai, cosas –se puso nervioso y suspiro

-Gareki… -el susodicho lo miro sonrojado y el menor señalo los pantalones del moreno –Se mueve… -  
**  
Gareki bajó su mirada con miedo hacia sus pantalones y efectivamente su erección no solo empezaba a dolerle más si no que empezó a moverse. El moreno solo maldecía internamente y trataba de pensar en cosas feas pero nada… solo recordaba los fogosos besos que se dio con Nai. ¡Bien hecho cerebro!**

-Nai… ignóralo –ordenó

-Pero… -la curiosidad del pequeño animal empezaba a tomar el control –Gareki… -ambos se miraron por un rato hasta que sintieron un leve movimiento

**Miraron por la ventana y de nuevo se encontraban en la cúspide del juego. Nai no podía apartar la mirada del pantalón del moreno. Su curiosidad le decía que tocará pero no lo creía conveniente, parecía doloroso por algunos gestos que había visto en el moreno. No quería que le doliera más pero su curiosidad pudo más.**

**Gareki estaba distraído pensando en quien sabe que cosas y el menor aprovecho para posar una de sus manos en la pequeña montaña que había en los pantalones del moreno.**

-Ngh… -el moreno soltó un gemido de dolor y placer que hicieron a Nai apretar más la erección –Mgh… -volvió a gemir y Nai empezó a masajear más la erección mientras el moreno no hacía más que gemir de placer ante las caricias del menor –De-detente… -pidió con dificultad

-Oh~ ¿No te gusta? –Intento alejar su mano pero Gareki se lo impidió

-Yo no te he... dicho eso… -dijo agitado –Nai… en un momento nos tocará bajar… será mejor que lo dejes ahí… -dijo con cólera hacia sí mismo, tan bien que lo disfrutaba y tenían que bajar… ¡Diablos!

-Ah… de acuerdo… -suspiro –Pero… ¿Bajaras así? -

-Mi casaca roja me cubrirá… o al menos lo intentará… -

-¿No hay una forma de bajarlo? –Preguntó inocentemente el menor

-_Oh… claro que la hay… pero eso involucraría a tu linda boquita~ _-pensó pervertida mente –Sí… solo tenemos que ir al baño una vez bajemos de aquí ¿De acuerdo? -

-Sí –sonrío el menor y provoco dolor en el mayor (por la erección)

**Después de 3 minutos el juego dio por terminado y ambos jóvenes salieron disparados a los baños de la feria.**

Gareki entró al primero que vio dejando a Nai fuera de este. Se bajó el pantalón junto a su bóxer y empezó a masajear su adolorida erección, gritando de vez en cuando en voz baja el nombre de su adorado animal: Nai.

Mientras tanto el menor se dedicaba a mirar la ruleta y recordar todo lo que hicieron ahí adentro provocando un sonrojo en el menor y algo de alegría.

Cerca de 6 minutos y después de sentirse saciado el mayor se limpió los rastros de semen y se acomoda la ropa para luego salir y encontrarse a un Nai distraído, mirando sonriente el cielo, se acercó despacio por detrás y lo atrapó en un abrazo.

-Gareki –sonríe el menor volteando para ver al moreno -¿Ya estás mejor? -

-Sí –le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Qué quieres hacer? –sonríe mientras atrae más el cuerpo de Nai hacía él.

-Mmm… vamos a jugar ahí –señalo un carrusel

-¿Ahí? –Suspiro -_¿Quiere que me vuelva a salir una erección?... Aunque pensándolo bien… tenerlo tan cerca me está provocando calentura otra vez… _-pensó frustrado y se separó un poco del menor

-Sí- el menor se voltea completamente y sonríe cálidamente al mayor

-Está bien… y luego nos vamos ¿De acuerdo? -

-¡Sí! –dijo feliz

**Se separaron del abrazo y empezaron a caminar hacia la cola del juego agarrados de las manos.**

-Ah~ cierto… estás disculpado –río levemente el peli blanco

-…-suspiro y jaló al menor a su cuerpo –Me alegro –le robó un corto beso para luego seguir caminando.

.

.

.

.

**- OMAKE - **

**Después de ver como sus dos amigos se iban agarrados de las manos, suspiro. Estaba medio molesto de que lo ignoraran pero bueno no había nada que hacer. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida pero fue detenido por unos brazos que lo atraparon por detrás. **

-¿Eh? –el rubio volteo inocentemente encontrándose con su mayor pesadilla y platónico amor -¡Ak-Akari-sensei! –Grito medio asustado

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –le susurro en el oído –

-A… al segundo barco… jejeje –río nervioso

-Yogi… -cogió el mentón del menor y lo obligo a mirarlo

**Ambas miradas chocaron y provocaron un leve sonrojo en el rubio.**

-¿Si? –Preguntó nervioso mientras trataba de mantener la mirada

-¿Por qué ya no vienes a visitarme? –Se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del menor -¿Crees que he olvidado esa declaración de hace unos meses? -

-Eso… -se sonrojo –Estaba anestesiado –hizo un puchero –No sabía lo que decía –miró a otro lado

-No te creo… -suspiro y se alejó del rubio –Pero no insistiré más… Adiós Yogi- empezó a caminar

-…-miró como el peli rosado de iba y sintió como algo se le removía en el estómago –Akari-sensei… -susurro y sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse -¡Espere! –corrió al encuentro del mayor

**Akari se había detenido sin voltear ante el llamado para luego sentir como unos brazos lo capturaban en un tierno abrazo por parte del rubio. Volteo su mirada y vio como el rubio tenía la cabeza agachada y junta a su espalda.  
**  
-¿Qué sucede, Yogi? –Preguntó para girar lo suficiente para envolver al menor en un cálido abrazo -

-Akari-sensei yo… -empezó a llorar

-Yogi… -el peli rosado se preocupó y empezó a acariciar los cabellos rubios del menor

-Me… -hundió su rostro en el cuello del doctor –gusta… -susurro

**Akari logró escuchar, por suerte, el susurro del menor y sonrío, a él también le gustaba Yogi y mucho.**

-Tú también me gustas, Yogi -

-¿En serio? –se separó del menor y mostró sus ojitos brillantes -¡¿No me miente!? –Gritó emocionado/preocupado

-Claro que no, tonto –sonrió – ¿Crees que gastaría mi tiempo intentando que te me declararas si no me gustarás? -

-Oh~ Bueno… -sonrió sonrojado -

**Ambos se miraron, sonriendo. Akari empezó a acercarse al menor y este solo esperaba a que pase lo que tanto había soñado. El doctor tomó del mentón al rubio y lo acercó para darle un pequeño y dulce beso. Yogi se sonrojo y sonrío feliz. Una vez más el doctor acercó sus labios a los del menor y los atrapó en un dulce beso, lento y tierno que empezó a volverse apasionado y lujurioso. Akari lamió los labios del rubio para pedir permiso de entrar y este gustoso se lo dio. Entre abrió los labios y dejó que la lengua de su amado pasara por toda su boca para terminar en una pelea de lenguas que obviamente iba ganando el peli rosado.**

**La lujuria se iba apoderando de ambos amantes pero frenaron en seco al escuchar unos murmullos.**

-¡Akari-chan! ¡¿Por qué me engañas?! –Gritó sarcásticamente Tsukitachi

-Luego nosotros somos los cochinos –dijo divertido Hirato

-Tsk… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –frunció el ceño y miró detenidamente como iban vestidos ambos, aunque siempre iban en terno, esta vez había algo diferente -¿Sus corbatas? –preguntó divertido

-¿Corbatas? –ambos miraron hacia donde supuestamente deberían estar y pues se dieron con la sorpresa de que Akari tenía razón, no estaban.

-Jejeje ups… -se sonrojo el peli rojo

-Tsk… idiota –el peli marrón miró con odio al peli rojo –

-¿Eh? –yogi no entendía nada

-Simple pequeño –cogió de la cintura a su rubio –Ese par estaba haciendo cochinadas -

-Jajaja ¿Nos crees tú? -

-No, pero es obvio… -sonrío arrogante –Solo mira tu cabello y el de Tsukitachi -

-...-el par de miro y se sonrojo –Dile a alguien y te mato –dijo sonriente Hirato

-Tsk… como sea, Vamos Yogi –el menor asintió y se dieron la media vuelta dejando al par solos.

-Idiota… -

-Oh~ pero Hirato-chan –lo abraza por la cintura –Era hora de que alguien supiera –hizo un puchero –Estoy harto de tener que ocultar lo nuestro -

-Tsk… ya te dije que lo diremos… pero todavía no –dijo en su tono serio

-Mmm… ok –le dio un beso en el cachete y empezaron a caminar

**Mientras todo eso pasó, tres chicas habían tomado fotos, felices de tener mucho más material del que pudieron obtener en la feria.**

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

**BelénOwO: **Nada de contacto físico conmigo e.é pero solo por esta vez dejaré que me abrazes -le da palmaditas en la cabeza- ... Estivaliz: que exagerada... ... Esmeralda: No lo creo, ... volviendo al tema principal, GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO me encanto!

**Ally-kun: **ok, ok... te daré tu lemmon pero depende de lo que quiera la gente xd si no te hago un omake pero como one-shot :3 dedicado para ti ;) ahhh y akari-sensei jajaja ojala nos diera un hijo a todas xD jajajaja (Y)

**RizelHolmes: **Jajaja, espero te haya gustado la continuación y me dejes un review :D

**Antoinette Beilschmidt: **Primero que nada Gracias por leer y comentar... Nai es todo un inocente violable jajaja xD y Gareki no tiene remedio xD e.é bipolar! xD me alegra que te haya gustado~ espero un review (Y)

**may96: **Gracias, espero te haya gustado el cap.

** yuki-lawliet : **por favooor no llores D: jajaja :D Espero te haya gustado y comentes de nuevo!

**ZakuryMinashiro: **GRACIAS jajaja me diceste una idea xD jajajaja y si! ese par son novios no declarados ajajajaja Gracias por comentar!

WAAAA xd he recibido 7 reviews a comparación de otras veces (13) es cruel u-ú pero bueno... Gracias a las que se dieron el tiempo para leer :) Se agradece!

Ahoraaaaaaaaa la pregunta del millón? jaja: **¿QUIEREN LEMMON? (**ally-kun yo sé que tu quieres jajaja pero las demás

también deben opinar xd) **DIGANME 2 PAREJAS DE LAS QUE QUIERAN LEMMON~ **

**Ciao! **


	6. ¡¿Qué Yanari qué!

**Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios ;) Les pido lean INFO PARADISE SKY x3 habló de Celos ahí ;) **

* * *

**Todo era perfecto para el pelinegro, Tsukumo le había avisado que esa noche no habría nadie por motivos de trabajo y como él aun no era miembro formal de Circus podía quedarse en el segundo barco junto a Nai sin problemas. Incluso Karoku no iba a estar. ¡Era perfecto! No solo se le iba a declarar al menor, tenía pensado hacerlo suyo de una buena vez. **

**Pero para su desgracia no todo sale como uno quiere. **

-¿¡Qué!? -grito enojado el pelinegro -Dijiste que no iba a haber nadie -frunció el ceño

-¡Era verdad! -grito molesta -Pero Hirato me acaba de decir que él insistió y no le quedo de otra que aceptar -

-Maldito mocoso... Me malogro todo -apretó sus puños -Encima tengo que cuidar de él -suspiro frustrado

-En serio lo lamento mucho -se disculpó la rubia

-No importa, ya me las arreglaré para estar a solas con Nai -sonríe convencido de que lo logrará

**La rubia solo atinó a sonreír mientras en la entrada del segundo barco un peli azul hacia su entrada junto a Yogi. **

-Quiero ver a Nai -exigió

-Nai-chan debe estar con Gareki-kun... -poso su dedo debajo de sus labios

-Iré a buscarlo -anuncio y salió corriendo en busca de su amigo

-¡Espera! ¡Yanari-kun! -el rubio salió tras el menor

**El pequeño Nai se encontraba en el comedor jugando con las ovejitas. Canarí corría por todos lados buscando a su amigo mientras Yogi lo seguía de cerca. Pronto el menor llegó al comedor y se lanzó encima de Nai. **

-¡Nai! ¡Me alegra mucho verte! Hoy nos la pasaremos increíble -

**Nai estaba debajo del peli azul, algo aturdido pero sonrió. **

-Me alegro, Yanari-kun -

**Canarí abrazó más al pequeño y este le correspondió. Yogi miraba la escena un tanto preocupado, sabía que Nai creía que la alegría de Yanari era normal pero él sabía que no, a lo lejos se notaba que al menor le gustaba Nai, temía por el menor si Gareki lo veía, era lógico que el pelinegro se iba a enojar después de todo se notaba lo celoso que era con el pequeño Nai. **

-Bueno... ¿Por qué no van a jugar a mi cuarto?-pregunto tratando de ocultar su preocupación

-eh? No, yo quiero ir al cuarto de Nai -hace un puchero

-Pero... En mi cuarto hay más juguetes! -intenta convencer al menor

-No me importa -el peli azul se levanta y ayuda a Nai a hacerlo también -Vamos a tu cuarto Nai! -lo coge de la mano

-... Bueno -sonríe

-¡Pero! -antes de que el rubio diga algo, Gareki y Tsukumo entraron.

-¡Nai! -Grito furioso el peli negro -¡aléjate de él! -frunce el ceño y se acerca al menor para atraerlo a su cuerpo y tomarlo por la cintura

-¡Déjalo! -frunce el ceño -Nai es mi amigo -lo coge de la mano y lo jala

-¿Eh? -el peli blanco parpadea varias veces confundido

-¡Suéltalo! -exigió el peli negro

**Ambos empezaron a jalonear al pequeño Nai, mientras Yogi y Tsukumo miraban con preocupación la escena. **

-¡Basta! -todos voltearon y vieron a un enojado Karoku -Nai no es un peluche -se acercó al par y les arrebato al menor atrayéndolo a su cuerpo

-¡Ahh! ¡No toques a MI Nai! -gritaron al unísono Yanari y Gareki

**Todos sin excepción parpadearon varias veces confundidos. **

-Jajajajaja -se escuchó una risa desde lo lejos -Pelean por el pobre Niji, mientras él no entiende nada -

**Por la puerta entraron Hirato y Tsukishima. **

-¡Hirato-san! –gritaron sorprendidos Yogi y Tsukumo

-Karoku, lo mejor será que dejes al pequeño Niji y se lo des a nuestro visitante, después de todo vino exclusivamente a verlo –sonrío "amablemente" el castaño

-Tsk… ni creas que lo haré –frunció el ceño

-No tienes otra opción Karoku-chan –habló el peli rojo-

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio donde todos se mandaron miradas fugaces y algunas de odio contenido hasta que el peli blanco rompió dicho silencio.**

-Yo… -todos voltearon su mirada hacia Nai y este se intimido provocando un sonrojo en él y los demás –

-Dinos Nai… ¿Qué deseas hacer? –Preguntó amigable el castaño -¿Quieres irte con Karoku-san? ¿Jugar con Yanari-san? O quizás… ¿Estar con Gareki? –

**Los tres mencionados fruncieron el ceño y miraron con odio al castaño mientras el peli blanco, que seguía en los brazos de Karoku, parpadeo varias veces y respondió.**

-Quiero estar con los tres – sonrió dulcemente con sus mejillas sonrojadas

**Los 3 chicos se sonrojaron y se taparon la nariz. Yogi y Tsukumo se sonrojaron y los otros dos solo sonrieron divertidos. **

-¿No es eso algo salvaje? –río el peli rojo

-¡Cállate! –gritaron al unísono todos menos Nai y Hirato

-Jeje~ Que carácter más amargado –dijo y dio media vuelta –Nos vemos luego –se despidió con un gesto con la mano y desapareció

-Bueno… es obvio que no puedes estar con los tres, ya que Karoku-san tiene cita médica y se quedará internado hasta mañana –

-Oh… -el pequeño Niji bajó la cabeza -¿Puedo ir con él? –levantó la mirada y sus ojitos brillaban

-No –fue la corta y tajante respuesta del castaño –

-¡¿Por qué no?! –se quejó el peli celeste

-¿Dónde se quedaría? –Negó con la cabeza –No pienses solo en ti –

**Karoku se quedó callado y abrazo más a Nai.**

-Bueno… ya se nos hace tarde, es obvio que te tendrás que quedar con Yanari-kun y Gareki hacia que pórtense bien y que Nai pueda caminar bien mañana –río y fue fulminado con la mirada por todos menos por Nai que no entendió lo que dijo.

**Los rubios junto a Karoku que le dio un beso en la frente a Nai, siguieron a Hirato y se despidieron en el proceso de los que se quedarían solos esa noche.**

-¡Cuida de Nai-chan! ¡Gareki-kun! –gritaba triste el rubio, temía por el traserito de su pequeño amigo

-Tsk… eso haré –frunció el ceño

-Eso espero –dijo seria la rubia y junto al otro se despidieron con un abrazo del peli blanco y con una leve reverencia de Yanari.

**Una vez todos fuera y solo los 3, los dos chicos tras del Niji se dedicaron miradas de odio.**

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó sonriente el peli blanco

-Juguemos Nai –sugirió el peli azul cogiéndolo de la mano –Los dos solos –miró con odio al peli negro

-Ni lo sueñes –frunció el ceño el peli negro

**Otra vez Nai no entendía que sucedía, mientras los otros dos se miraban con odio y celos.**

-Yo quiero jugar con Gareki, también –dijo el peli blanco dándole celos a Yanari

-¿Lo ves? –sonrió orgulloso el peli negro

-Tsk… solo porque tú me lo pides Nai –

**Nai sonrió y le tendió su mano al peli negro quien cogió gustoso acepto y entrelazo sus dedos con las del pequeño Niji.**

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a la casita, Nai? –Sonrió Yanari –Yo seré el papá y tú la mamá y ese el hijo –refiriéndose a Gareki

-¡De ninguna manera tú serás él padre! ¡Eso me corresponde a mí! –jaloneo a Nai

-¡Claro que no! –gritó enojado y jaloneo a Nai hacia su lado

**Ambos empezaron a jalonear y quejarse de que el puesto de padre les pertenecía a ellos hasta que Nai empezó a llorar. **

-¡Nai! –ambos chicos se preocuparon y soltaron a Nai quien cayó al suelo y siguió llorando

-N-Nai-chan… -el peli azul se arrodillo y acaricio la cabecita del Niji

-No pe-peleen –sobó sus ojitos para limpiar las lágrimas

**El peli negro se quedó mirando la escena de los dos menores y frunció el ceño, se arrodilló y jaló a Nai a su pecho para abrazarlo muy fuerte. **

-Perdóname mi pequeño, no quise asustarte –acariciaba los cabellos blancos de su niño –Prometo no volver a pelear con Yanari si él promete no acercarse tanto a ti –lo aleja un poco y le da un beso casto

**Yanari se sonrojo levemente al ver el beso y se sintió celoso, enojado y envidioso pero termino por aceptar que había perdido sin ni siquiera haber intentado algo aunque se imaginaba que aunque lo hubiese intentado hubiera perdido de igual manera.**

**Molesto por la escena, el peli azul se acercó a Nai y lo cogió del brazo para apartarlo del peli negro.**

-¡Hey! –se quejó Gareki

-Lo siento, pero no dejaré que toques a Nai –frunce el ceño y se pone delante del peli blanco

**El pequeño Niji estaba algo desconcertado, primero estaba entre los brazos de Gareki siendo besado por este y luego está detrás del menor de cabellos azules. Sinceramente no entendía que sucedía, se había perdido de todo desde que el peli negro lo había besado. **

-Tsk… mejor cállate y aléjate de Nai… -

-¡Me niego! –gritó enojado

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

-Que Nai elija –dijeron al unísono y miraron a Nai

**El menor parpadeo varias veces y entreabrió su boca para decir algo. **

-Yo… bueno… -

-Meep Dejen de pelar Meep –apareció una de las miles de ovejitas y se puso delante de Nai –Es hora de dormir Meep –

**Nai sonrío aliviado, Gareki frunció el ceño y Yanari suspiro frustrado. **

-De acuerdo –dijeron al unísono

Los tres chicos se movieron juntos por los pasillos del barco rumbo al cuarto del peli blanco.

-Bien, durmamos juntos Nai –sonríe Yanari

-¡Ni creas! –gritó furioso Gareki

-Tsk… ¡Tú, cállate! –gritó furioso

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso? –

-¡Qué te calles! –grito Yanari

-¡Basta! –gritó Nai medio enojado

**Ambos chicos se callaron y miraron con vergüenza al peli blanco, Nai negó levemente con la cabeza y entró a su cuarto sin decir nada, cerró la puerta con seguro y los dos chicos se sorprendieron, se miraron y empezaron a tocar la puerta de Nai con desesperación, sobre todo Gareki que compartía habitación con el Niji.**

-¡Nai, abre! –gritaban al unísono pero el Niji se negaba a abrir.

-Esto es malo –suspiro Yanari -¿Qué haremos? –

**Gareki lo miró y subió sus hombros, no tenía ni la menor idea. Sabía que Nai no les abriría así que decidió que Yanari y él pasarían la noche en el cuarto de Yogi, que por suerte estaba abierta. **

**Ambos chicos se acomodaron en el cuarto del Rubio y durmieron con pena al saber que Nai estaba enojado y no les había dado una segunda oportunidad... aunque técnicamente esa era su segunda oportunidad. **

**=Al día Siguiente=**

**El primero en despertar fue Gareki, se levantó y se estiró. Luego miró a su costado y vio que el peli azul aun dormía era su oportunidad para hablar con Nai sin el molesto niño. **

**Se levantó con cuidado y se cambió intentando no hacer ruido. Salió de la habitación y corrió sin hacer ningún ruido hasta su habitación. Trato de abrirla pero recordó que el Niji la había cerrado lo cual lo molesto pero no tenía más remedio que abrirla como soló él sabía hacerlo: Con un alambre. **

(**Esmeralda:** Escribir eso me dio risa xD)

**Logró abrir la puerta fácilmente y se adentró al cuarto para darse con una tierna imagen, a su parecer. El pequeño Niji se encontraba hecho bolita dentro de la cama con la carita afuera, se acercó y se sentó intentado no despertar al peli blanco, lo acarició y le dio un beso en la frente. **

-Mi tierno animalito… -siguió mirando a Nai por un rato hasta que sintió como alguien entraba en la habitación

-Tramposo –

**El peli negro volteó y vio a Yanari con un puchero enorme en el rostro. Suspiro cansado y le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido y resignado el peli azul asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se dedicaron a ver al pequeño Niji hasta que cierta peli azul entró haciendo, no mucho ruido pero el suficiente como para sacar del sueño al Niji. **

-¿Qué haces mirando a Nai? –dijo medio enojada mientras entraba al cuarto

**Ambos chicos voltearon enojados y sonrojados. La peli azul sonrió victoriosa y miro a Nai quien ya se estaba sobando los ojitos.**

-¿Dormiste bien, Nai? –preguntó media amable la chica

-Sí, Kicchi-san… gracias por preguntar –sonrío alegre pero cambió su expresión al ver a Gareki y Yanari ahí –Buenos días –dijo serio

-Buenos días –respondieron los otros dos algo apenados por la forma en que Nai los trató

-Vamos a desayunar –propuso la única chica de la habitación y Nai asintió tratando de levantarse, pero Gareki le impedía el paso

-Etto… Gareki podrías dejarme parar, por favor –trató de sonreír pero era muy obvio que era fingida

-No… no hasta que me digas porque estás enojado –trago saliva, sabía o al menos imagina el motivo del enfado de su tierno amigo, pero quería asegurarse.

**Nai tomo aire y miró a Gareki, luego a Yanari y volvió su vista a Gareki.**

-Prometieron no pelear… y lo hicieron de nuevo… y en menos de 5 minutos –dijo algo triste

-Nai… -dijeron al unísono ambos chicos

**Kicchi, quien observaba aburrida la escena, entró al cuarto ya que se había mantenido en la entrada y tomó del brazo a Nai haciendo salir por encima de Gareki. **

-Ya vámonos –dijo con su siempre mirada fría y así como estaba Nai, con su pijama de oveja, lo llevó al comedor.

**Ambos chicos iban a protestar pero vieron la linda pijama del menor, que consistía en un short pegado de lana y un polo corto suelto que dejaba ver el ombligo del Niji, ambos chicos se sonrojaron por un rato y volvieron a la tierra cuando escucharon los escandalosos gritos de Yogi desde la sala al ver a Nai. **

-¡Nai-chan! ¡Te ves hermoso con ese pijama! –

**Enseguida ambos chicos salieron volando de la habitación del Niji para dirigirse a la sala del segundo barco y ver una fea escena: Yogi abrasando a un tierno Nai sonrojado. **

-_Maldito _–pensaron ambos chicos celosos

-Suelta a Nai –exigió Kicchi –

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué? –hizo un puchero

-Porque lo estás asfixiando… -no dijo del todo la verdad

**Yogi apenado soltó a su pequeño amigo y este se dirigió a Gareki posicionándose detrás. **

**Yanari y los demás vieron extraño el comportamiento del menor hasta que este habló. **

-Te-Tengo frío –dijo sonrojado

**Enseguida todos dirigieron su mirada a la manera en como estaba vestido el Niji, pues el estar en los brazos de Yogi no lo hicieron visible, todos se sonrojaron sin excepción (dígase Yogi, Hirato, Tsukumo, Kicchi, Gareki, Yanari e Iva) y trataron de desviar su mirada a cualquier lado. **

-Deberías llevar a Nai a su cuarto –dijo Hirato acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Eso haré! –dijo y volteo para abrazar a Nai y luego lo cargó para llevarlo a su cuarto

**Yanari trató de seguirlo al igual que Kicchi pero Yogi e Iva se los prohibieron. **

**Mientras en el cuarto de Gareki y Nai… **

Gareki dejó a Nai en la cama y fue a buscar ropa para este, mientras Nai empezó a desvestirse. El peli negro volteó inocentemente hacia Nai y vio a este sin la parte de arriba de la pijama lo que provocó un sonrojo enorme.

-Na-Nai… -se acercó lentamente a este

-¿Sí? –parpadeo varias veces al verlo

-Deberías… quitarte todo –dijo serio y con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-Ah… si –sonríe tiernamente

Gareki tenía la esperanza de ver a Nai desnudo (**Esmeralda:** Pervertido e.é) pero para su desgracia llamaron a la puerta y Nai se detuvo. Gareki gruño y fue a ver quién era.

-¿Qué? –salió Gareki molesto

-Ya me voy –dijo Yanari molesto

-¿Y? –Frunció el ceño –Ya vete –

-¡Vengo a despedirme de Nai! –

-¡Pues no está! –grito molesto y le cerró la puerta en la cara

-¿Quién era? –preguntó inocente el peli blanco.

**Gareki iba a contestarle pero se perdió en cómo estaba vestido el menor que solo tenía la camisa de Gareki puesta, la cual le quedaba grande y por ello en uno de los hombros la camisa resbalaba. **

-¿Qué ha-haces con mi ca-camisa? –preguntó con dificultad

-Tú me la pasaste… -dijo inocente

-Oh… claro… -sonrió levemente y la puerta volvió a ser tocada –Tsk… maldito mocoso –

-¡Nai! –gritó Yanari desde afuera

-¿Yanari? –parpadeo varias veces y se acercó a la puerta pero fue detenido por Gareki

-Espera… no puedes salir vestido así -

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? –

-Tsk… porque yo lo digo Nai –suspiro y cogió la mano del Niji para llevarlo de nuevo a la cama y sentarlo para pasarle ropa

**Mientras afuera Yanari estaba furioso por ser ignorado.**

-No me iré hasta que Nai salga a despedirse –se quedó parado fuera del cuarto de Nai

Nai se cambió con su ropa de siempre, el polo manga larga blanco, su short morado claro y sus zapatillas. Gareki y Nai salieron juntos y vieron a un Yanari enojado con sus mejillas rojas infladas.

-¡Yanari! –Exclamó Nai -¿Qué sucede? Estás todo rojo –

-Tsk… no importa… ya me voy y quiero que me acompañes al helicóptero –

-¡Está bien! –sonrío e intentó acercase a Yanari pero Gareki lo detuvo

-Tsk… ¿No te basta con verlo? No hay necesidad de que te acompañe –frunció el ceño

**Yanari ignoró olímpicamente a Gareki y tomó de la muñeca al peli blanco y lo jaló con él afuera para que lo despidiese. Gareki estaba furioso y siguió a los dos menores. **

**Una vez afuera con la ayuda de Tsukumo y Yogi, los dos menores se despidieron.**

-Espero vernos pronto Nai –se sonroja –Realmente me gustaría que la próxima vez tu vayas a mi casa –sonríe

-De acuerdo –sonríe –Nos vemos –

-Sí… -sonrojado el pequeño Yanari se estiró y le dio un beso casto en los labios al peli blanco.

**Todos los presentes incluido el peli blanco se quedaron congelados, obviamente Gareki sufrió un ataque de tic en el ojo, Kicchi frunció el ceño molesta y Jiki sintió un poquito de celos. Tsukumo, Iva, Yogi y Hirato sonrieron divertidos y Nai estaba todo sonrojado. **

-¡Adiós! –gritó el peli azul y subió rápidamente al helicóptero y este despego

**Tsukumo se acercó a Nai y junto a él miraron como el helicóptero desaparecía en el horizonte.**

Continuará…

**INFO PARADISE SKY~ **

**La oscuridad reina el lugar y de pronto dos luces se prenden señalando a dos personas, un ****joven de cabellos negros, cortos y lacios; ojos color marrón, vestía una cafarena sin mangas, un pantalón negro ajustado y un chaleco largo verde con bordes amarillos. Y el otro joven ****de cabellos cortos color caramelo terminaban en punta además un mechón de su cabello parecía un rayo (cerca de su leve cerquillo) y sus ojos color marrón, vestía un pantalón jean pegado y una camisa verde con rayas amarillas.  
**

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros –habló el peli negro –Hoy tenemos el gusto de informarles los próximos proyectos de la autora: Esmeraldaxx200… aunque como algunas/os sabrán… somos varios los que participamos en la creación de los fanfic.

-Aunque todos somos heterónimos de Estivaliz –ríe el castaño

-Bueno… primero que nada hablaremos sobre **Queridos Semes** que seguro muchas personas están esperando… pues nosotros (los autores) estamos pasando por una etapa complicada… la universidad y aunque sabemos que no es excusa pedimos un poco de tiempo sobre todo para este fic que tratamos sea largo y… bueno "erótico" ya que los capítulos que faltan son casi puro Lemmon.

-Lo segundo sería** Celos** que ha sido actualizado el día de hoy: 18 de Octubre del presente año –ríe el castaño

-Deja de bromear –lo mira serio el peli negro

-Lo lamento –saca la lengua –De acuerdo… en que estaba… así… Bueno con este fic nos hemos demorado más de lo normal… pero la última vez que actualizamos fue unos días antes de entrar a la universidad… ahora trataremos de actualizar más seguido pero, esperemos no se molestes, serán capítulos mucho más cortos si es que quieren que actualicemos seguido… -

-Ahora pasaremos a darles algunos Spoilers de los siguientes Fanfics que serán subidos muy pronto tanto a Fanfiction como a Amoryaoi.

-Con ustedes: COMPARTIENDO DE TODO –dijeron al unísono

.

.

.

"_**Después de un rato de espera, Enma se les acercó con una sonrisa algo forzada. **_

_-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó muy preocupado Tsuna _

_**Enma cayó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. **_

_-La verdad… no sé si es bueno o malo –suspiro _

_-Solo dilo Enma-kun –_

_-Pues… este… -_

_**Dino miraba la rara conversación que tenía su hermanito con su amigo que en unos momentos seria su compañero de casa. **_

_-Pues llamé a Adel-san… y me dijo que no había problema pero… -_

_-¡Pero qué! –gritó medio desesperado el castaño _

_-Pues, dice que todas las puertas, excepto la mía, están con llave… y ella las tiene todas… -_

_-No veo el problema –habló por primera vez el rubio _

_-El problema Cavallone-kun está en que solo hay una habitación y es la mía… por lo que no sé si YO debería dormir en la sala... o USTED dormir en la sala -_

_-Jajajaja –el rubio se empezó a reír y los dos menores lo miraron con preocupación –No tienes de que preocuparte, puedo dormir en el suelo de tu cuarto –sonríe provocando un leve sonrojo en el peli rojo _

_-¡Todo resuelto! –Gritó el castaño -¡Muchas gracias por esto Enma-kun! ¡TE debo una! –Le cogió la mano y lo empezó a mover rápidamente luego se movilizo a Dino e hizo lo mismo -¡Gracias por tu comprensión Dino-san! –termino de decir y salió corriendo dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos _

_-¿Qué fue eso? –arqueo una ceja _

_-Ni idea –contesto el rubio"_

.

.

.

-Ese es el avance, ahora les explicaremos cómo va la cosa, primero que nada el fic será un D00 (Dino Cavallone/Kozato Enma) neto… con un leve 182769 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Rokudo Mukuro) y una insinuación de 335980 (Sasagawa Ryohei/Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi)- toma aire y le hace una señal a su compañero para que siga

-Dino quiere pasar las vacaciones de verano con su hermanito Tsunayoshi, pero este ya había quedado con sus semes para pasarlo en su casa, así que preocupado piensa en alguien que pueda alojar a su infantil autoproclamado hermano mayor y él único disponible era Enma quien acepta, el único problema era que en la casa de Enma el único cuarto disponible era el de él pero para Dino eso no era problema, no le molestaba dormir en el suelo del cuarto del peli rojo, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que quizás todo termine en un lindo romance –término de hablar el peli negro

-Y pues el "Spoiler" que les dejamos es mínimo a lo que será o esperamos que sea el primer capítulo así que esperemos que les agrade y nos dejen muchos reviews –ríe el castaño

-Upss… -mira su reloj –Nos gana la hora Shun –miró a su peli negro amigo –

-Pues eso es todo por ahora… esperamos mostrarles el otro fic que subiremos pronto –sonríe

-¡Adiós! –dijeron al unísono y las luces se apagaron.

* * *

**Por que tu opinión cuenta! Queremos saber si está bien que subamos capitulos pequeños de minimo 1000 palabras de Celos~ cada 10 a 15días o en todo caso esperarían... pero eso de 3 semanas o más e.é**

**Gracias por su preferencia (jojojo) ¡Lucky! ;) **


End file.
